


Wonky Willy and Charly Fukkit’s Endeaver in the Chocolate Fuckery.

by Hewmun



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewmun/pseuds/Hewmun
Summary: This is really good! Charlie runs outta chocky for a mornin' craving and goes on an adventure. An adventure filled with mishaps and shenanigans which greatly widen his understanding of life.





	Wonky Willy and Charly Fukkit’s Endeaver in the Chocolate Fuckery.

Charly awokened inside of his spongey cotoon of sleeping materials and blanket-like materialed things. “I could really use some choklit,” Charlie affirmed. “Only 1 place to find cheokerit,” aforementioned Granper Jo. “Off too Wonky Willie’s chockit fuckery we go then!”  
@ hours later:  
“wower grandap! The cockit fuckery is full of beauty! Look at those luscious cholate exhaust pipes” Charkie gushed to his father of dad. Willie wanker’s fuckery was indeed splendiferous, fully dicked out with windows and everything. It even had a ceiling! But that didn’t even cum close to the magesty of the drainage sustems. “indeed, Charmlie boyo. That’s the pipes we all know and love. And you’ll come to really enjoy them too…” grendpopper shed.  
And with thot, there was an almighty and very loud noise when a dude came on in the room by walking. “I know I enjoy the pipes… what a fine yang man you have with you sir.” Came the voise of Wonky Willie. Everyone could regocnise his penetrating body anywhere. And suddenly the heavens opened up and the lightning maked greper chode die to death. “Oh no, what a shame,” Cherrie whined. “I know shit like this can be hard ;) but me too.” Wonkie’s member was visible to be thrumbling through in his salt and pepper specked tweed slackerros. It seemed to be a bit dinked. “Daddy, why is your willy so wonky,” Charly queried. “Real men have curves,” William satisfied. Chairy was sumwhat perplexed yet intriged. He loved the sound of what that. “Mmm, yummo, a curvy weenie all for mee me?” Wonkie chuckled, “if you would so request that of me, I would be honoured to cumply.” “Then cum on you, diddler fiddler, fiddle my diddie.”  
And with that Wonky pounced on charky and busted out his marballs and wiggly worm. “Yiss, gimme that banana berry smoothy! fill me up with your Augustiss Gloop,” Cherrie pleaded, as he moned and boned.  
And so he did. It was great, 10/10 would root again.

//FIN//

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I wrote this and we probably shouldn't have... NO REGRETS. We hope this brought a smile to your face :)))))


End file.
